Memory Loss
by Sp0rtigirl
Summary: A short fan fic I made. Can you forget about someone you love? A Spashley.
1. All Goes Black

I do not own anything of South of nowhere. I have posted this on the-n site but it was deleted, so now I am posting it on here.

---

This Fan fiction takes 1 month and a couple of days after "What Just Happened?".

---

It was a rainy Saturday morning and Ashley and Spencer were on their way home from the mall. Spencer looks out of the window and sees the raindrops. A frown comes across her face.

"I can't believe it is raining"

"Me neither. As much as I love the rain sometimes, I still rather prefer the sun. The dark cloudiness is depressing and I don't feel depressed anymore."

Ashley moves her right hand to Spencer's hand and intertwines them. Spencer looks over to her brunette girlfriend and smiles.

"Now tell me Ms. Davies why you're not depressed anymore?"

"hmm I don't know". Ashley glances over to Spencer's direction and smiles.

"Maybe because I have a beautiful girlfriend that I always wanted". Spencer blushes at her Ashley's comment of 'beautiful'.

"well I don't know about beautiful".

"Spence. No. your beautiful. And that's finally". Spencer lets out a small laugh and starts admiring Ashley's beauty. A couple minutes pass and Ashley decides to talk. "My Angel, you need to stop staring at me because I can't focus on the road what I know your heavenly blue eyes are checking me out". Spencer smiles and starts staring at the road ahead.

Whenever Spencer hears Ashley's pet name for her, Angel, she can't help but smile. Ashley likes to think of Spencer as her angel and she is not afraid to let Spencer know it. Ashley refers to Spencer as God's angel and she is Devil's angel. Spencer is in love with Devil's again. Dark angel mix with bright angel equal the perfect balance, Spencer likes to think of it.

They stop at a stoplight and Spencer decided to have a little fun. Spencer leans towards Ashley and kisses her on the cheek. Ashley turns and smiles at Spencer with 100 watt smile. Spencer smiles back. Ashley leans in and captures Spencer's lips. Ashley's tongue touches Spencer's bottom lip, asking to enter. Spencer slightly opens her mouth and let Ashley's tongue in. Ashley starts getting lost in kissing Spencer, which she does whenever their lips touch. Ashley takes her left hand off her steering wheel and moves it to Spencer's cheek. The stoplight turns green but both girls forgot all about the light and were lost in each other's lips.

Before things start to heat up a loud honking sound come from behind them. The girls pull apart and realize the light has turn green and people behind them were getting impatient. Spencer blushes and looks out her window yet again. that was amazing. I cant believe that just happened. I am really falling for Ashley. I don't know what I would do or be without her.

Ashley continues driving but glances to Spencer every chance she gets.

How can I get so lucky to have a girl like her? God knows I don't deserve her but she wants me and I am not going to push her away like I did before. I have her as long as she'll have me. Hopefully she will have me until the end of time. I can't deny it. I am falling hard for this Ohio girl. Hopefully she will be there to catch me..

The car comes into a rolling stop at a stoplight. Ashley turns to Spencer who was looking at the falling raindrop. Ashley glances up at the stoplight which shined red and looked behind the car and there was no one behind them. Ashley puts the car in park and looks back at Spencer. Spencer feels the brown eyes on her but refuses to turn and face them. The one thing she couldn't refuse was the smile that she couldn't hold.

"Why are you staring at me Ashley?" asked Spencer without taking her eyes off the window.

Ashley doesn't respond but leans in and kisses Spencer on the cheek. Spencer turns and looks at Ashley. Both girls see love and care in each other's eyes for each other. Ashley couldn't help but feel great when she is with Spencer. Spencer makes her feel like she can fly. All she ever wanted was someone to love and Spencer became that someone. Ashley knew even though Spencer didn't say it out love, She knew Spencer loves her back. or it could be wishful thinking but I don't hate the thought

"What are you doing to me Spencer?"

"I am not doing anything. I'm just sitting her looking at you. The exact same thing you are doing to me"

"I mean in a deeper sense. I have changed so much when I met you and it was because of you"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Spencer asked wondering where this conversation is going.

"Oh definite good thing" Ashley responded smiling.

"Well I haven't done anything different. Just be myself"

"Exactly. You being you makes me be the person I want to be", Ashley responded sweetly.

Spencer blushes and looks down at her hands. Ashley lifts up Spencer's chin with her hand and looks into the blue eyes. Ashley leans in and Spencer leans in too. Their lips capture each other again. Ashley pulls away.

"Hate to be all sappy but I don't know what I would do with myself if you never came into my life".

Spencer smiles and kisses Ashley lightly on the lips.

"You are a softy." Spencer responded

"Only around you." Ashley added sweetly.

Ashley faces the road again and puts the car in drive. Ashley glances at the light and it was green. Ashley puts her foot lightly on the gas and continues driving. They reach another greenlight and continue right through it. Spencer turns to her right, out her window, and sees 2 bright head lights coming her way. Spencer eyes widen. "ASHLEY!"

Ashley quickly turns towards Spencer and sees the car heading right towards her side.

"Oh Sh!t"

Crash. Everything goes dark.


	2. How Could This Happen?

Ashley walks into a room and finds Spencer sleeping in the bed, looking a little bang up but peaceful. Ashley on the other hand could not get enough sleep because her constant crying and worrying about Spencer's well being for the past week. Ashley moves to a chair next to the bed and puts her head in her hands. oh my god. How could this have happened? How could I let this happen to Spencer? The raining night replayed over and over in her mind.

Flashback

_Crash. Her body being fling to the car door. Screeching, Yelling and it all suddenly stopped. When she came to, she sees a man through her cracked window. The man had a terrified look on his face and his mouth was moving. Ashley couldn't make out what he was saying. Her head hurt like something fierce. She turns her head slowly to where Spencer was. Ashley eyes widen in fright. Spencer's head was against the smashed window with blood on the window. oh god Spencer! Ashley takes off her seatbelt and leans towards Spencer. No matter how much her head hurts or how much her body ached. She didn't care. She cared about her girlfriend right next to her bleeding and with her eyes shut._

"_Spencer?..Spencer!" oh god no no no no Ashley opens her car door and falls out of the car._

"_Miss are you okay?" The man moves to help her up. Ashley ignores him and starts limbing around the car to the passenger door. Ashley eyes widen at the large dent on the side of her car that clearly knew that it hit Spencer hard. Ashley looks up to the window and sees Spencer's blood oh my god. Ashley tries to open the door but it was stuck._

_Ashley looks over to the man, "Help Me!". The man quickly walks over and starts trying to pull the door open. The man puts his leg to the back door and pulls with all his might. The door opens and Spencer's head dangles off her neck. no no no no. Ashley rushes to Spencer's side and unbuckles her from her seat. Spencer starts falling off the chair. Ashley gently catches her, kneels down and lies her on the floor. Tears start falling from Ashley's eyes._

"_Miss I have called the ambulance and they're on their way," explained the man._

_Ashley barely heard the man. All her focus was her girlfriend laying in front of her. Ashley lowly brushes the glass out of Spencer's hair. At some point the glass cuts her but she didn't care._

"_Spencer please don't die on me", Ashley managed to whisper. "Spencer please! I will do anything just don't give up on me!" Ashley voice got louder and her heart dropped of the fear of Spencer not waking up. In the distance she hears the sirens coming. For the first time, Ashley acknowledges the rain dropping on them. The blood from Spencer's hair slowly starts washing away but was replaced by more blood. The ambulance comes to a screeching halt a couple feet away and men jumped out of the back rushing towards them._

End Flashback

A person enters the room. Ashley looks up from her tearful eyes and sees Mrs. Carlin looking at her and to her daughter.

"I think it is time for you to go home."

"I don't want to go home." Ashley said flatly.

"You need some rest Ashley and let my daughter rest."

"Oh I get it you just want me to get away from your daughter."

"Yes I would like that. You lost my trust for you to be around her. Well frankly you've never had that trust but now I am putting my foot down." Paula said trying to hold back her anger. Paula knew she was being a tad bit harsh on Ashley since she was only a teenager but she had enough. Her family is falling apart and her pent up anger and frustration needs to be released somehow. Seeing the gay teenager near her daughter was the stray that broke the camel's back. Her eyes locked onto Ashley's and Ashley became the no mercy target.

"The accident wasn't my fault! The guy ran a red light! I couldn't do anything to prevent what happened!'" yelled Ashley. With each word hurting her when she remembered the horrible night. Ashley at this moment was trying hard to hold back her tears. "If I can change what happened believe me I would. I wish I was on the hospital bed instead of Spencer!". Ashley puts her head back into her hands.

"I wish that too." With that Paula walks out of the room, leaving Ashley devastated then she was already.


	3. She Won't Be Asking for You

A couple minutes pass and Ashley stands up and walks over to the sleeping Spencer. Ashley didn't know if she was sleeping or not but she would like to think of it as Spencer was just sleeping and hasn't woken up yet. Ashley didn't like the words 'in a coma' and 'Spencer' used in the same sentence. Ashley leans down and starts whispering in Spencer's ear.

"I know you're in there somewhere My angel. Please wake up. I'll do anything to have you back." Ashley desperately tries to hold back her tears. "..Anything please Spencer. I need you…and I..love you." Ashley leans down further and kisses Spencer on her bandaged forehead. Ashley moves to Spencer's ears and starts softly singing a song.

**"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

**Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it is for real…"**

Ashley stops singing and looks at Spencer. Ashley remember two songs from that Disney channel movie "High School Musical" for Spencer. Spencer made her watch the movie with her. Ashley remembers that Spencer was so excited to watch it and just totally loved two songs in particular, Start of something new and Breaking Free. Ashley then uses it to calm Spencer down or to make her relax and smile. Ashley hears the room door open and looks towards it. There leaning on his crouches was Glen Carlin with his right leg in a cast.

"Get away from my sister Ashley."

Ashley straightens up and steps back. "Calm down Glen".

"No I will not. Stay away from my sister. When she wakes up, I don't want you anywhere near here."

"And what if she asks for me?" Ashley questioned sharply. "If she wants me here when she wakes up, you better believe I will be standing right here by her side, despite you and your mom."

"She won't be asking for you" Glen said confidently.

"And how are you so sure about that."

"I have my sources. Now go." Glen demanded.

Ashley leans down and kisses Spencer on the cheek. Glen turns away in disgust.

"Now go."

Ashley starts leaving the room when Clay enters.

"Hey Ash. How is she doing?"

"Same as yesterday, "Ashley lets out a sad sigh. Ashley walks past Clay and Glen and out into the hallway, towards the exit. Ashley hears Clay's voice. Ashley turns around and sees Clay walking to her.

"What?"

"Don't listen to Glen. He is just upset with the whole no more basketball until he is healed thing and Madison breaking up with him and now with Spencer getting hurt and news of our parents separation, he hasn't been in the greatest moods. He is seriously trying to live in the past and when Spencer wakes up, he might have that chance."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked all confused.

"No one told you? Spencer hit her head really hard and doctors believe that she might lose some of her memory on things. Like amnesia but the doctor believe that she would recover whatever memories she might of lost in due time if that happens. As long as she is put to her original routine, it might, no will come back to her."

Ashley stood there speechless. There was a chance Spencer would not even know who she is and what they've been through.

"…So that is why your brother and your mom don't want me near her. They want Spencer to not know who I am and basicly having me out of her life"

"I'm sorry. I don't want anymore drama that is already in my family so I think it is best that you keep your distance".

Ashley's jaw drops and looks down. She expects this from Paula and Glen but Clay. Clay sees this reaction and adds "Its just the family is going through a rough time and we have to be there for Spencer when she wakes up. Here I will keep you updated on her condition. I know you really care about my sister and you two are best friends and….more."

Ashley quickly lifts up her head and looks at Clay.

"Ash, I may be a guy but remember, I'm not dumb. I see how you guys act around each other. And im okay with it I guess. But right now that is not important. Spencer recovering and have everything to be back the way they were, is the most important thing right now. And if she doesn't remember you, then I'm sure even though she won't be in contact with you, she will still remember you if she really cares about you."

Ashley nods her head and looks down. "So basicly, if she doesn't remember I need to stay out of her life."

"Just for right now. She just needs her family, the people who love her right now.."

"I do love her."

"…wow..really?" Clay was caught off guard with that comment. He didn't know their relationship was that deep.

"Yeah, really"

"…wow…okay…how about you just keep an eye on her from afar and I will keep you updated on her. That is all I can do for you right now Ash. You and Spencer are going to have to wait. Okay?"

"alright fine. I guess I can only take what I can get" Ashley reluctantly responded.

"Thank you for being understanding and with the whole family matter"

"I have a dysfunctional family, I know what it means to try to keep it together because just having it broken is not at all fun"

Clay gives Ashley a hug and they say their good byes.


	4. Where Am I?

Spencer slowly hears a distant sound or something in her head.

**_Beep_**. I know that something. **_Beep_**. Has changed never. **_Beep_**. Felt this way…**_Beep._**

Spencer's eyes slowly open to fuzzy white and hears a continuous beeping sound that started to get annoying to her. Spencer blinks her eyes quickly trying to gain focus. Her vision slowly comes back to her and the fuzzy white became the white ceiling. What happened? Where am I?. Spencer tries to sit herself up but falls quickly back on the bed. Her body was sore head to toe. oh god not going to try that again. Spencer lifts her hand to her head and feels a bandage going around her head. Spencer's eyes widen and quickly moves her head left to right trying to figure out where she was. Spencer's eyes fall to a small poster on the wall. It was a city and night with tall building. Below the city were the words "Los Angeles". isn't that where we are going to move to?

Glen moved himself to the chair where Ashley was sitting and also put his head to his hands. Spencer notices Glen sitting beside her for the first time.

"Glen?"

Glen head shot up so fast to the sound of her little sister's voice.

"Spencer!"

Glen stands up forget about the crouches and hops over to Spencer's side. Glen was trying really really hard not to let the tears fall. I am a man. Men don't cry. She is awake. She is awake. THANK YOU GOD! Glen pulls Spencer into a tight hug. Spencer feels the sudden pain of Glen's upper body on hers.

"Glen, Glen, hurting, ow"

Glen quickly lets go of the hug.

"Oh my god. Sorry Spencer. I am just so happy you are awake."

"What happened?"

"Spencer you were in an accident when Ashley was driving" Glen tried to explain to Spencer.

"Accident? I was in an accident!...wait who is Ashley?". A confused look comes across Spencer's face. Ashley….who is Ashley? That name…sounds familiar..

A smile comes across Glen's face. She doesn't remember Ashley. Hell yes. Life will soon be back to however was

"Nevermind that. How are you feeling?"

"uhmm. Sore and my head hurts."

"I'll be right back. I need to tell someone you woke up."

Glen quickly grabs his crouches and starts walking with the crouches under his armpits to the door. Spencer sees the crouches and the cast.

"Glen what happened to your leg!"

Glen stops and turns himself around.

"I hurt it playing b-ball"

"When did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"You were fine a month ago!"

A worried look comes across Glen's face.

"Spencer, What is the last thing you remember?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"What state are you in?"

"Ohio..duh…am I missing something?"

Glen eyes widen. How much memory have she lost?

"What is the last thing you remember doing?"

With each question Spencer is getting more and more confused. Why is Glen asking these crazy stupid questions? Is she missing something?

"I remember saying good bye to my friends and packing for our move to California"

Glen's jaw now drops.

"MOM!" yelled Glen.

Glen turned back around and rushes to the door as fast as the crouches allows. Clay opens the door to see Glen coming right to him yelling mom.

"What is with the yelling man?" asked Clay, looking for answers.

"Spencer is awake. Doesn't remember L.A. MOM!"

Clay enters the room and Glen exits the room.

"Doctor! Anyone! Mom!" Yelled Glen.

Clay turns to face a confused Spencer.

"Happy to see you are finally awake."


	5. A Smile to My Heart

Doctors and Paula enter the room. Tears of happiness fall from Paula's face. After the great happiness that Spencer was awake, the doctors had to run a test or two on Spencer, to make sure she was okay. The doctor informed everyone that Spencer is fine but a little bang up. The hit to the window during the crash caused her to have amnesia and lose some of her recent memories. It is okay though. In due time, her memories will come back when certain things trigger her to remember the missing memory. Like let's say if her favorite band was Linkin Park and she doesn't remember but then hears one of their songs, that memory will come back to her. That is what Clay got from the information the doctor was telling them.

THE NEXT DAY

At the hospital, Clay and Glen were at the hospital talking to Spencer, trying to fill her in on the basics. The things they were saying seemed crazy to Spencer at first but once starts sitting in, she started to remember the little things. It was a slow process and Spencer was getting frustrated that she cant remember anything recent. After listening to Clay and Glen go on and on all she really remember from whatever they said was that they did move to L.A. Everything else seemed to go right over her head. Like Clay telling her that she quit cheerleading.

"I quit cheerleading! Now why in the world I would do that?"

"Well the cheerleaders were being a bitch to As-" Clay started to say 'Ashley' but was stopped by Glen.

"Were being a bitch to You….and you had enough of it so you decided to quit." Glen added.

Clay looked and Glen. Glen just shrugged and continued with the information filling.

"I am sure you will start remembering everything once you get out of these white walls" Clay assured Spencer.

"I hope so."

Clay stood up and walked in front of Spencer's bed and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"asked Spencer.

Clay points the camera lens on the phone towards Spencer.

"Smile."

Spencer smiles towards the cell phone. (click)

"Now are you going to explain to me why you took that picture clay?"

"I call it Spencer's last day at the hospital. Thank God. By this time tomorrow, you can go home." Clay answered.

"YAY! I am sick of this place, its food, and of course the part where I am still forgetting something. I cant wait to get it back. I feel like I don't know…some part of me is missing and I don't know why."

Could she be talking about Ashley?

"okay I'm going to be right back."

"Alright Clay."

--

Clay walks out of the room and into the hall. Clay sends the picture he just took of Spencer to Ashley's cell phone, followed by a message which read, Spencer is being released tomorrow.

At home, Ashley receives a pic message from Clay. Ashley opens it and her heart warms up. There staring at her was Spencer with a smile on her face. Ashley couldn't help but smile back at the smiling Spencer. Ashley's heart suddenly falls to the pit of her stomach at the thought that she doesn't remember her. Things won't be the same when she comes out of the hospital. She doesn't know her. She doesn't know that she exists. What is she going to do? She can't stay away from Spencer. A big part of her wants to get over to the hospital and hug and kiss her to death and cry on her shoulder, glad that she is okay. What is she going to do?

Ashley puts the phone to her heart and closes her eyes. What am I going to do?


	6. Who Is She?

The next day, Ashley was sitting in her car, insurance fixed it back up and made it look good as new, in the hospital parking. To the far side of the parking lot so no one can see her but she can see the people coming out. With all her might, she was trying not to get out of the car and run into the arms of Spencer. Even if the girl didn't remember her or not. Later last night, Clay called Ashley again telling her she doesn't remember anything in L.A. Little things are slowly coming back to her but not really clicking. She will be released in the morning and then she is going to go to school.

Ashley was pulled out of her thoughts when she sees the Carlin family exiting the hospital. Her eyes quickly settled to the blonde girl that has her heart but doesn't know it. Spencer's face was so innocent and beautiful in Ashley's eyes. Ashley wished desperately that she can see Spencer's face full on instead of the side of her face. The Carlin family started walking towards the parking lot. Ashley's eyes stayed on the Spencer.

Spencer sensing a warm, comforting feeling once she stepped out of the hospital, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. Spencer turns her head to the feeling of where the comfort was coming from. There her eyes made contact with a beautiful brunette girl whose eyes were on her.

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the girl. Her heart started beating faster when the brunette smiled back. Spencer didn't know why but she felt a connection to this complete stranger. She wasn't sure why but she seems extremely familiar and dare she think it, safe. Spencer boldly making up her mind to do something, slowed down her pace to be two steps behind her family, she gave the girl a small low wave to the girl, so her family wouldn't notice. Spencer always likes to wave and say "hi" to everyone she knew in Ohio. Even to friendly faces. She loves to make new friends. That changed when she moved to L.A cause of the unfriendliness L.A brings. The stranger waved back which brought an even wider smile to Spencer's face. who is she?

Clay notices that Spencer is not exactly right beside him, he glances back and sees Spencer looking to her left. Clay slows his pace so he can see what Spencer was looking at, without drawing attention to himself. His eyes falls onto a Porche SUV and to a brunette driver.

Ashley sees Clay looking at her. Ashley quickly starts up the car and drives away. Spencer waved to her. She smiled at her! Maybe all hope is not lost. Maybe, she can somehow help Spencer get her memory back without any of the Carlin family noticing. She would have to be sneaky, manipulated, tactful, and dare she think it, make up little plans. Spencer was worth it to her. Ashley needs Spencer to remember her. Without Spencer, Ashley would have nothing and feel like she is nothing. school. I will see her at school and make sure she sees me.

--

Spencer arrived at school in the back seat of Glen's car. For some reason that felt a little strange to her. Something was off, something didn't feel right. Spencer just shrugged off the thoughts. I must be paranoid. What Spencer forgot was that Ashley always takes her every where and Ashley's car's passenger seat has Spencer's name written all over it. Not literally of course. That would just ruin the leather. Spencer stepped out of the car and faced her school. Clay stepped out of the car from the driver's seat and looked at Spencer. Clay had to drive now since Glen's leg wasn't at its best condition.

"You remember this place?" asked Clay who was curious on the answer he might get. With all his might he hoped that Spencer would say "yes" and the whole recovery of memory will go quickly and smoothly.

"Yeah. Its coming back to me now." And so is my headache. With anything she finally remembers Spencer starts getting a headache and she doesn't know why but she knows it has to do with remembering these lost memories.

The Carlins head into school, ready to show Spencer where her classes are and not just ditch and let her find out on her own like what they did on the first day of school. Surprising, when Spencer tried to remember where her classes are she found them. Even though she didn't know where she was walking to, she just walked on her ordinary class to class routine.

Seeing as Spencer basicly knew where all her classes were, Clay and Glen decided to go their separate ways. Clay was more reluctant and wanted to stick by Spencer's side but he had a test and he needed to get extra studying in. The boy Carlins left Spencer at the outside lunch tables. To Spencer's unknown knowledge, that was the table she always sits and talks to Ashley at. Spencer pulls out her new reading book and starts to read.

On the other side of the quad, a latina cheerleader sees the lonely helpless prey. Madison heard about the car accident but doesn't know that Spencer lost some of her memory. Nor would she care anyway. Madison and her brainless minions make their way to Spencer's table. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in…the freak." Madison and her posse circle around the table.

Innocently Spencer looks up to a familiar yet cruel that made her shiver a bit voice to see a glaring group of girls staring at her.


	7. Saved By

"Excuse me?"

"Just cause you come back from being in a what a coma does not change the fact that you are.. a freak."

"Okay…who are you?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me estupida. Where is you're freak of a lover anyway? As her b!tch you're usually right by her side."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play that dumb innocent act around me. The whole school knows about you two dykes sleeping together and all that gross stuff."

"okay you need to calm down and what act are you talking about? And again who are you?" asked a confused Spencer. Spencer had no clue why this girl is all of a sudden harassing her when all she did was sit and read her book. None of this added up. Spencer was getting more confused and needed someone, anyone to save her. Right on cue, Spencer hears a voice behind her.

"Madison, leave her alone and walk your b!tches elsewhere."

Spencer turns around to see where the voice is coming from. They land on the beautiful brunette she saw at the hospital parking lot.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be far away from your sex toy."

"Don't you have some teacher's to suck up to, so your stupid ass can pass. I thought I heard Mr. Barker looking for you and wanted to 'discuss' some extra credit that will involve your mouth and his pencil. So why don't you run along and suck him up."

"…Freak, you're sick."

"Yet, I don't care what you think, so why don't you run along."

"oh I get it, you want sum one on one type with like your lover here. Gross."

Madison and her group leave, flipping their hair. Ashley glares at them as they walk away. Her stare however quickly left them to the ocean blue eyes staring at her. Ashley's heart skips a beat but recovers quickly.

"You good?"

Spencer still a little shock of what just happened, nods her head. "Thanks. I don't know what their problem is."

"Neither do I. Just mindless cheerleaders, just looking to find a way to make being feel like crap."

For some reason, Spencer couldn't keep her eyes of the brunette. The way her curly locks fly in the breeze, the way she talks, her mannerism, how her nose wrinkles up, and how nervous the girl is. Spencer wanting to know a little more about this girl who give her a sense of safety and interest, decides to turn around in her seat to face the girl fully.

"I'm Spencer. You're the same girl I saw at the hospital aren't you?"

"..Yeah."

"Why wer-." Spencer however was cut off.

"I have to go." Ashley turns around and starts walking quickly away. Ashley curses herself for just leaving her at that but she had to. She saw Clay exit the library and if he looked in their direction he would definitely see her with Spencer. Sh!t..

Spencer stares at the brunette as she walks quickly away from her. what was that all about?

--

Clay sees Spencer, "Hey Spence."

Spencer turns around and sees Clay walking to her. "I thought you were studying."

"couldn't really focus when you're out here all by yourself."

"Well I wasn't alone a few moments ago but she walked off after saving me from I guess…the mindless cheerleaders?"

"Wait who saved you?"

Spencer turns back around and points a fleeing girl walking away and into the halls. "Her."

Clay follows where Spencer is pointing at and sees Ashley. A small smile comes across Clay's face and shakes his head. Must be love

Spencer looks up at Clay. "Do you know her?"

Clay looks back at Spencer. "Nope."

Spencer quickly can tell Clay was lying because he was never a good liar. Spencer opens her mouth to tell Clay that he was lying, the bell rings.


	8. Drawing from the Heart

Throughout the whole day, Spencer's mind kept going back to the girl that saved her from the snobby cheerleaders. Spencer couldn't take. Why was this girl in her mind so much? Why can't she get past it? There was something about the girl. Her face was burned in the back of her eyes and she didn't know how to erase it or if she wanted to.

Now school is over and Spencer is laying on her bed closing her eyes. The thought of the brunette suddenly starts giving Spencer minor headaches, like her mind is trying to tell her something. Spencer couldn't wrap her mind around it. She couldn't figure it out. Very blurry memories are popping in her head but she couldn't see it. Giving up, Spencer gets up and looks under her bed. Spencer reaches under her bed and pulls out a sketch pad. She has been drawing lately, secretly of course. She loves to draw and just see what she creates. When she was in the hospital she had Clay buy her a sketch pad and have been drawing things out. She never figured out what she was drawing at first but by the end, the drawing has a purpose and makes sense. Well sort of. On the 10th page now, Spencer pulls out a pencil and lets her hand draw whatever it feels like. Spencer had no clue what she was going to draw but quickly she realized she was drawing a side of someone's head, after she made some loose curly hair. Spencer remembers the girl walking away from her and decides that what she is going to draw. She continues drawing, using her photo genetic memory to capture the scene from a different view, like someone was watching the scene. Spencer also drew herself sitting at the table with her hands at her lap, watching the girl walk away. Satisfied with her sketch, she moved to the top of the paper and wrote out "Why are you running away from me?" Once Spencer finished drawing any of the pictures in the pad she always writes something out, that sums up or helps describe the moment. There are a lot of little images and scenes zooming through Spencer's head and drawing helps capture some of them.

Spencer leans back to get a good look at her drawing when she hears a knock at her door. Spencer looks away from the pad and sees Clay entering her room. Spencer closes her sketch pad. Spencer doesn't like to share her images that she drew out. They were for her eyes and her eyes only. Clay knew that Spencer was drawing and knew that Spencer doesn't like to share so he didn't pay to much mind of what she drew. He knew she would share it with him when the moment comes. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out with Me, Glen and Chelsea tonight".

"Where are you going?" asked Spencer.

"We are going to catch a movie since it's a Friday what not."

"okay sure"


	9. Magic in the Theater

At the Movie Theatre, Glen sees Aiden. "Hey Aiden!"

Aiden walks over with a big smile on his face. "What up Carlin". Aiden's eyes drift down to Spencer. They make eye contact and Spencer decides to greet him.

"Hey Aiden."

She met Aiden earlier today, sometime between her classes. He seems like a nice guy and memories of them being friends came back to her. Still she couldn't help that something was missing. One link that will fill everything in and she would be whole again. This hole in her is driving her crazy and more and more frustrated. Certain things are coming back to her but not the right ones.

Glen and Aiden are hoping that Aiden will have a second chance to get with Spencer. Glen just wants Ashley completely out of her life and she can go back to being normal.

It was no accident walking seeing Aiden at the movie theatre. Glen invited him there without the others consent, hoping that a spark would light up between Aiden and Spencer.

Spencer can see what Glen is secretly trying to do. He is not fooling her. Everyone is hiding something from her and she doesn't know what. Glen is trying to hook her up with this Aiden guy but Spencer does not feel a spark. Yes he is fine, in shape, and extremely nice, but Spencer wasn't feeling a spark. Why? She doesn't know. Memories and thoughts of her questioning her sexuality are slowing coming back to her when she thinks of the mysterious brunette for some reason or another. But she is not ready to fully admit it or accept it in her mind. Back of the mind is where that information belongs. She already has enough things to try and figure out and remember. She doesn't have the time and the stress to think about her sexuality.

Meanwhile, in Ashley's bedroom, Ashley is banging on her drums which sound like loud rolling thunder. Doing this Ashley hopes to blank out her head of thoughts of Spencer. It wasn't working. Spencer introducing herself to Ashley felt like a stab to her heart. This was real, everything was real and Spencer having no clue who Ashley is, is real. Everything they been through is gone in Spencer's mind. Like one of the happiest days of her life never existed because Spencer wasn't there to share them with. Well Spencer is there but not really fully there. Like the fact that she doesn't remember any of it! Ashley stopped the banging of the drums and tried really hard to not let the tears fall. IT was no use though. It was like a dam that started breaking and the water started running through it. Ashley raises her hands which contains the drumsticks and throws them across the room. The drumsticks hit the opposite wall and fall down to the floor, defeated. Ashley trying to keep her control, tries to keep control of her breathing which all of a sudden it became panting. Ashley wipes the tears out of her eyes and moves to her computer. Hoping that articles on her father might stop her aching heart, she turns on the computer. Ashley, however forgot the collage of her and Spencer that she has as he desktop. That did not help her aching heart at the least bit. Ashley stared at the computer screen, right to the blue eyes of Spencer's picture. Ashley couldn't take it anymore. The best thing that ever happened to her, is now all of a sudden gone. Just like everything in my life… Ashley needed to see Spencer. She doesn't care that she couldn't go right out and pull her in for a passionate kiss. She just needed to see Spencer. But first she had to pull her self together. She needed to be strong. NOT BREAKABLE. But how is she going to see Spencer, when she doesn't know where she is! She couldn't call her cell to find out. Mother dearest got her a new phone which contains a new cell phone number. Which to her bad wind, she didn't know it. The b!tch only got her a new phone so I wouldn't know her number anymore. Further erasing me from her life. I need to see her.

Ashley gets up from her stool, grabs her keys, and out of her house.

--

Back at the Movie Theatre, Spencer and Aiden were in line to get some popcorn. The rest of the group went ahead, with the persistence of Glen to go save some seats.

"So what are we gonna get?" asked Spencer.

"Let's see Clay and Chelsea want popcorn and icees, Glen wants nachos, a hot dog, and a pretzel"

"What the heck, he does know that food here is more expensive then buying it at a fast food joint?"

"I guess not. But oh well, its his money."

Spencer and Aiden order and grab all the food. On the way to the right hall way that contains the right theater, when Spencer sees two little girls sitting at a little table eating their small box of popcorn. One of the girls, who happens to be a brunette leans over the table towards the blonde little girl, holding her cup of drink like a microphone and started singing.

"We're soarin', flying! There is not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"

Spencer suddenly stops dead in her tracks and continues looking at the two girls. Aiden stops a couple steps after noticing Spencer is not walking right beside him. Not noticing that they were being watched, the blonde brings her drink to her mouth like a mic and starts singing loudly.

"I gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"

Clearly they were having fun saying lines from the movie they watched before they went to the movie theater. They watched the show now over 6 times.

"You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I'm in a zone and on a roll

But I got a confession

My own secret obsession

And its making me lose control!"

The brunette stands up and makes a funny face, like she is trying really hard to sing her lungs out.

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chanccccccccce!"

Spencer's head quickly started to hurt. She can feel her heart beating in her head. Spencer shuts her eyes tightly. Spencer goes down to her knees and places the food in her hands to the floor. Her hands move to her head. There was like a ringing sound in her head but also in her head, Spencer hears a voice. A beautiful soft voice singing. It was faint but she still could hear it.

"_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new…" 

The singing stops but the voice is talking now.

"_Spence, you do know that, I only sings those songs for you because I sooo wouldn't sing them for my health."_

Spencer hears herself responding even though she didn't say anything.

"_Ash, you know you love singing to me."_

"_But not as much as I love you."_

"_Awww, Ashley. Never thought of you being the complete sap lovey dovey girl."_

"_Actually me neither but you bring it out of me. I can't help it. Its terrible though. I need to stop. I am going to make my own self gag."_

"_Its not terrible but really heart warming."_

"_You know what else will be heart warming to me?"_

"_And what's that?"_

"_You saying you love me."_

"_I love you" Spence says simply_.


	10. Do You Know

The memory conversation was interrupted by a voice of concern.

"Spencer are you okay?"

The headache slowly comes down from its climax and Spencer opens her eyes to see Aiden kneeling down so they were face to face.

"Spence, are you okay?"

"Yeah im okay..Just a headache all of a sudden."

"Did you remember something?"

Spencer pause before answering. should I tell him?

"Do you know an Ashley?"

Aiden pauses. should I tell her? Aiden was at ends. As much as he likes Spencer, he knows that she wouldn't truly feel the same way back. Part of that reason is also her heart belongs to Ashley. how about I just not lie to her

"Yes I do." Aiden answered.

"..And do I know an Ashley?"

"Of course you do. There are soo many Ashley. It's a common name. You know Ashley

Parks. She is in your chemistry class. Ashley Parker, an Ashley Blair,…an Ashley Davies…" Aiden was a little hesitant to say Ashley's name to Spencer. He got strict orders from Glen to not mention Ashley Davies to his sister or he would kick his ass. Even though Aiden is not afraid of Glen, there was something in that guy's eyes that yelled he meant business and it was not a joking matter.

The mention of Ashley Davies made Spencer's heart slightly swell with happiness. Of course Spencer has no clue why she felt the surge of excitement that came with the saying of her name.

"Ashley Davies…" Spencer said slowly to herself.

"Spence, are you sure you're alright?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah…I'm good."

Aiden studies Spencer's face, to see if it was a lie. Satisfied, Aiden stands up. Spencer stands up also.

"We should give this stuff to the guys." Aiden says a little timidly.

"Yeah..but I don't feel like watching a movie anymore."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go home though. How about we go dancing or something? Something that will clear my head or something."

"Okay, Let me give this to the guys and we will go. Sound good?"

"Sounds great"

Aiden grabs all the food and starts walking to the right theater doors, leaving Spencer in the hallway waiting for him to come back.

Ashley arrives at the club. It wasn't her original destination. The place she was going to was Spencer's house. She parked across the street and stared at the house. Her body wouldn't move. When she finally got the courage, Spencer's mom pulls up in the driveway. The plan of running to Spencer's arms were shattered now. Ashley reluctantly drove off. Something was calling her in her head. The call was the call of alcohol. She needed to escape, dull out of the pain. Anything to get Spencer off her mind.

Ashley walks up to the bar counter and orders a drink. Ashley slips in some of her "poison" into the drink. this is going to be a long night

Ashley downs the drink but that wasn't enough to escape. Ashley orders another drink and adds some "poison" into that. Ashley lifts the drink up to her mouth but stops. The promise she made to Spencer began to repeat over in her head.

**Flashback**

"_Ashley you have to stop doing this," Spencer said concerned._

"_Doing what…" Ashley said in a low voice. She knew what Spencer was talking about._

"_This. Your drinking. You need to stop. And stop drinking for the wrong reasons, Ashley. I mean look at you. You can't just drink and use that to escape, Ash."_

_Ashley hangs her head down. "…I know…"_

"_Then why do you do that!"_

_Ashley jumps at Spencer's sudden yelling. The yelling also started a headache. "Spence, talk in a lower voice"_

"_NO ASHLEY DAVIES I WILL NOT!" Spencer's voice rises._

_Ashley puts her hand to her head, hoping to calm down the growing headache. "I'm sorry okay?"_

_Spencer exhales and tries to calm down. "You had me worried sick Ash…"_

_Ashley looks up into the ocean blue eyes that she can just drown in. Ashley can see the worry in Spencer's eyes. "I'm sorry Spence. What else do you want me to say?"_

"_I want you to promise me that you will stop doing this. Drowning your sorrow, running from your issues, and looking for an answer at the bottom of a bottle. Just go out there and try to fix it. Just cause I was mad at you, that is not a good enough excuse to get wasted Ashley."_

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't take it that I jumped to conclusions, and doubted you, and didn't trust you and then I went off on you." Ashley pauses trying to think if she should be completely honest. It would be best for Spencer to forgive her if she tells how she feels. "Spence, I feel like I don't deserve you and it just hurts the crap out of me. And the thought of losing you freaking kills me…" Ashley looks down away from Spencer's eyes. Her hands resting on her lap took her interest. _

_Spencer sits down next to Ashley on the bed. Spencer lifts Ashley's head up with her hand so she can see the chocolate eyes she adored. _

"_You're not going to lose me Ash…just promise me."_

_Ashley smiles a little bit. "I promise"_

_Ashley is overwhelmed by Spencer. Ashley knows she is not perfect but Spencer still loves her for her. Ashley's smile widens at the thought that she finally has someone she can love and loves her back for her._

**End of Flashback**

Ashley puts the drink down and just stares at it.

"Well look what we have here, the loneliest lesbian."


	11. Have Had Enough

Happy Easter everyone!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley turns around on the stool and faces Madison.

"Will you give it a rest Madison? Its getting old. And I am not in the mood."

"And what are you going to do about it freak?"

Ashley stands up. "How bout I kick your ass."

"Whatever lesbo. You're pathetic. Look at you. Its sickening. Where is the butch anyway? Why she likes you, is beyond the world of understanding. You must of put something in her drinks so she can thinks she likes you but really she doesn't. No one does. You're just trash. A waste of"

Madison didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying because Ashley's fist connected to her face. Ashley couldn't take it anymore.

Madison stumbles sideways. She regains her balance and tackles Ashley to the floor. There were slaps and punches going everywhere. When Ashley was pushed to the floor, she pushed a person near her to someone else and they started going at it as well. It was like a chain reaction and a brawl erupted with people punching and pushing.

Ashley turned her and Madison over and now she was on top throwing punches. Ashley has lost all self control. One of Madison's minions pulls Ashley's hair back causing her to get off of Madison.

Spencer and Aiden walk into the club and were welcomed with yelling and people being pushed. Spencer and Aiden get separated. Spencer tries dodging people and trying to get out of people's way. As she neared the counter she sees the fight between the girl from the hospital and the mean cheerleader. Spencer sees a girl pull the girl from the hospital's hair. Spencer quickly starts making her way to the fight to help out the girl.

Ashley gets pulled backwards. Once her hair was released, she turns and pushes the girl who pulled her hair. Before she can get another punch in, someone wraps their arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. Before she knew it, she was being taken away from the fight and out the door into the lightly falling rain. Once the person released Ashley, Ashley turns to face the person who just grabbed her.


	12. Come Back!

"What the f.." Ashley trails off when she sees Spencer standing there. The rain hitting her lightly and her hair slowly getting wet, A smile comes across her face. Without thinking, Ashley steps forward and brings Spencer in for a kiss.

Spencer's head is spinning. Her body just froze and it wasn't because it was raining. The girl's lips were on her's. To her surprise she wasn't at all the least bit disgusted. The lips felt incredibly familiar. A major headache is suddenly erupts inside Spencer's brain. Spencer pushes Ashley away from her and puts her hands on her head.

Ashley realizes what she just did quickly starts apologizing. "I am soo sorry!"

Ashley turns around and quickly walks away without looking at Spencer.

Through the tears that started forming in Spencer's eyes and the rain, Spencer sees Ashley walking away.

"Wait!"

Spencer steps a couple feet forward and her headache becomes unbearable. Spencer goes down on her knees but she couldn't let the girl just walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" God damn it what is her name! Suddenly she said the first name she can think of that it might be.

"ASHLEY STOP!" Spencer's headache intensifies and her eyes shut tightly.

Ashley immediately stops from the call of her name. Shocked she turns around to see Spencer sitting on her knees, on the ground, with her hands holding her head tightly.

"Spence!"

Ashley starts running towards Spencer.

Meanwhile in Spencer's head, lost memories were coming back to her. A lot of the memories were involving Ashley.

Ashley drops down to her knees in front of Spencer.

"Spence, What's wrong?"

"My head...ahhg" is all Spencer could say.

Ashley did the first thing that came to mind. Ashley brings Spencer to an embrace and rests her head on top of Spencer's and wraps her arms around Spencer tightly. Ashley's hand slowly starts stroking her back and rocking slowly. Without doubting Ashley starts singing softly .

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"

In Spencer's mind, memories of Ashley starts playing in her head quickly.

"I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight"

The accident happens again in Spencer's mind.

Flashback

_Spencer turns her head and sees two headlights through the rain coming right at her. Fear quickly jumps in and almost took the ability of her to speak. One word is able to come out of her mouth and it came out as a yell._

"_ASHLEY!"_

End of Flashback


	13. Good To Be Back

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you"

Spencer tightens up from the recollection. Spencer hears Ashley singing but it felt like it was distant and just getting farther away.

"..Ashley…" Spencer whispers. With that, Spencer's headache stops and goes unconscious.

---------------------------

Spencer slowly hears a distant sound or something in her head.

Beep. _I know that something_. Beep. _Has changed never_. Beep. _Felt this way…_Beep.

Spencer's eyes slowly open to fuzzy white and hears a continuous beeping sound that started to annoy her. Spencer blinks her eyes quickly trying to gain focus. Her vision slowly comes back to her and the fuzzy white became the white ceiling. What happened? Where am I? woah, déjà vu! Memories of everything that happen starts flooding Spencer's mind. Spencer turns to the door to see Clay walk into the room.

"Spencer! You're finally awake!"

Spencer smiles at her brother's excitement. Spencer however was worried about one person.

"Where's Ashley?"

Clay smiles. "You remember her."

"I can't forget her even if I wanted to. Where is she?"

"Mom sent her home. I swear, Déjà vu"

"haha that is exactly what I was thinking. Why did mom sent her home?"

"Same reason as last time, she didn't want her to be around when you woke up."

"Mom doesn't know when to quit does she?"

"Nope. I'm going to get a nurse, So you can get out of here cause is it only me but I am getting sick of seeing you in the hospital.

Spencer smiles. "You're not the only one"

Later that evening Spencer was released from the hospital. She was fully recover and with her memory. Spencer hasn't seen Ashley all day and she desperately needed to see her finally as herself. Spencer's mom drops her off at the house and went back to work since it was still her shift.

Spencer steps into the house to see her dad waiting for her in the hallway with his arms wide open. Spencer smiles and runs into her father's arms. They share a tight embrace.

"Its good to have you back Spencer."

"Its good to be back."

They let go of each other and Spencer makes her way upstairs and into her room.

It feels good to be back in her room. The last couple of days she felt like she was a different version of herself and wasn't completely her. Now she is back and remembers Ashley and the events that happened when she didn't remember her. Spencer goes under her bed and grabs her sketch pad. She sits on the bed and goes through it, remembering what she was thinking when she drew them. After looking through them, Spencer runs downstairs to see her father sitting on the couch. Spencer walks up to him. Her sketch pad is still in her hand.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sweety"

"Do you think you can drop me off somewhere?"

"Yeah sure. Where?"

"…to Ashley's house," Spencer replied timidly. A knowing smile comes across Arthur's face.

"Sure"


	14. Oh my God!

They arrive at Ashley's house and all the lights are out in the house. I hope she is home

Spencer steps out of the car and walks to the front door. Hugging her sketch pad, Spencer rings the doorbell. Spencer waits a couple of seconds, when no one answers the door, she rings the doorbell again. The door opens to see Ashley. She was not in good shape. Her mascara was smeared and her hair was a little messy. Ashley's eyes widen at the sight of Spencer.

"Oh my god!" Ashley quickly steps forward and hugs Spencer tightly.

Arthur sees that Ashley is home drives away to let Spencer and Ashley have some alone time.

Ashley pulls away slowly with a worried look on her face.

"Spence, do you know who I am?". Yes it's a tad odd question to ask but she had to know if Spencer remembers her or not.

"uhmm you're the brunette that was at the hospital the first time I was released and you're the girl who kissed me in the rain out of nowhere…"

Ashley's hopes drop. Spencer doesn't remember their history. Ashley head drops down and she tries to hide back the tears. Spencer lifts Ashley's head with her free hand, the other one was now holding her sketch pad. Ashley looks up into the blue eyes she loves so much. Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley. Ashley kisses her back but is still down by the fact everything isn't back to normal. Spencer pulls away and looks into the soft brown eyes.

"How can I forget the devil's angel and who also happens to be my girlfriend that I love so much"

Ashley's eyes widen and a big smile comes across her face.

"You remember?"

Spencer nods her head and smiles. Ashley leans in and captures Spencer's lips and into and passionate kiss. Ashley suddenly pulls away, leaving Spencer surprised. Ashley hits Spencer rather hard on the arm.

"OW!"

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley yet again but deepens the kiss. Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer's waist and Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's neck with the sketchpad still in her hand. Ashley steps backwards, leading Spencer inside without breaking contact with her lips. Ashley closes the door and presses Spencer against it. After a couple of seconds the couple breaks apart for much needed air. Ashley presses her forehead against Spencer's.

"I missed you soo much Spence."

"I missed you too."

Ashley lets out a small laugh.

"How can you miss me when you didn't know I even existed?"

"I have something to show you"

Spencer unwraps her arms from Ashley's neck and for the first time Ashley notices the sketch pad. Spencer hands Ashley the pad.

"I drew these when I "misplaced" some of my memories."

Ashley takes the pad and moves to the couch. She sits down and starts looking though the pictures. Ashley was in awe of the pictures she drew. One, was because she didn't know Spencer can draw and two, a lot of the drawing involved her or some sketches of the places they hanged out by, like below the pier. A smile came to Ashley's face and a tear threatened to fall. While Ashley was looking at the drawing, Spencer sneaks upstairs to Ashley's room and lies down on her back, on the bed. She finally felt safe. Spencer's eyes close with a smile on her face.

Spencer wakes up to the pressure on her stomach. Spencer opens her eyes to see Ashley straddling her with a loving smile on her face. Spencer smiles and they have a conversion without words but read each others mind. Spencer was first to break the silence.

"Even though I didn't remember you and everything we've been through, I knew I was missing something. Some big part of me and I couldn't figure out what. Can you guess what was missing?"

"…Me."

"You."

Ashley leans down and kisses Spencer. She deepens the kiss and lies down completely on Spencer. The full body contact, intensifies the kiss. Ashley pulls away when she desperately needed to catch her breath and have time to control herself. Ashley moves to her side right next to Spencer.

"I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Ash."

The End

-----------------------------------

And that's a wrap. I know I made room for a sequel if i wanted to but that's how it is. I dont know if im going to make a sequel or not. I've been having writer's block on my other fic. I just dont have my writing mojo. I might make one later on but i dont know.

please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
